metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Silver/Metroid Prime 4: Overload
Chapter I U-Mos and the Levithan *Engaging Countdown *10 *Engines Activate *9 *Check Ignition *8 *Charging Ion Cannon *7 *Gamma Function On *6 *Loading Primary and Secondary Blasters *5 *Adjusting Gravity *4 *Activating Primary and Secondary Heat Shields *3 *Removing Docking Stabilizer System *2 *Engaging Liftoff Sequence *1 *Liftoff Successful *0 *FWOOOOOOOOOOSHHH!!! :As G.F.M.C.S. Raider-013 left the Docking Bay on the G.F.S. Ares, the largest of the Galactic Federation Fleet, we could see a large, Black and Electric-Blue Meteor shoot past us. Normally, we couldn't forfeit the mission THIS early on, but Admiral Dane told us to go after it, after what happened two months previously. "What's it's target, Captain?" a Marine asked me, in a slightly confused voice. "It appears to be heading towards the Planet Aether." I said. "Didn't someone say 'Levithans never strike the same place twice'?" He asked. "Well, either you're thinking of lightning, or this Levithan is a weirdo, but I've never heard that." "Oh. Well, anyway, we have the Lady onboard, so we should have nothing to worry about." :"I doubt it" I thought to myself. "Even if she is with us, it'll be impossible to take out a Levithan before it hits the planet, without any of the proper equipment needed." :Right then, Samus entered the cockpit. "Captain Silver," she said, "I need to have a word with you." "Alright." I said. "Private Johnson, Take over." "Yes Sir." Johnson said. :Samus and I walked into the Map Station, were she placed her Arm Cannon into the socket. A Hologram appeared, and Samus pressed a symbol translating into "«DOWNLOAD»". "Now do exactly as I did." she said. I put my Marine Arm Cannon into the socket, pressed "«DOWNLOAD»" on the Hologram. A figure appeared, on the inside of my visor, and my HUD lights went dark, while my visor turned on Shade mode. :The figure was a Luminoth, a large, moth-like creature who inhabited Aether. "At last..." it said. It's words were subtitled, as I couldn't understand Luminoth tongue. If they had tongues. "..I see our hero again..." :For a moment, I thought it was talking about me. Which was kind of strange, as I had never met a Luminoth before. Before I could as what he meant, Samus replied; "Hello again, U-Mos." "...and the famous Marine Captain Silver." :Now that scared me. I was well known in the federation, but having a distant race of alien know ME, that was just scary. I said; "Hello, um...U-Mos...? :U-Mos "Smiled". He told me that he knew that I was intimidated, frightened, confused, and worried, and then said he was nothing to worry about. I asked him how he knew exactly how I felt. Samus answered this time. "The Luminoth are extremely intelligent. They have telepathic powers, and are able to create energy out of pure intelligence." :I looked at U-Mos, amazed. He knew all this, he could know anything, he could know the fate of us all...and still, after of all the years of being G.F. Marine/Bounty Hunter, I had never heard of him? I decided to test him. :"What's my G.F. number code name?" :U-Mos said, "0023847." :"Correct." I said. :"I would hope so..." U-Mos said. :"So what have you come to tell us?" Samus said, changing the discussion. :"Well, Samus, you know, of course, about the Ing?" :"Yes..." Samus said, sounding a little worried... TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER II Category:Blog posts